Urogenital tract infection is a common disease, which is chronic and refractory and greatly interferes with a patient's normal life. At present, the main medicaments for treating urogenital tract infection mainly are broad spectrum antibiotics and Chinese lotion. However, the abuse of broad spectrum antibiotics results in drug resistance in microorganisms causing urogenital tract infection, so that the therapeutic effect became worse and worse although the dose of antibiotics increased gradually. On the other hand, the conventional treatment with antibiotics can hardly bring about better effect. For example, condyloma acuminatum virus can hardly be treated. In addition, the treatment of urogenital tract infection with Chinese lotion also has disadvantages, for example, unremarkable effect, inconvenient use, and contamination of clothing. Hence, a medicament for effectively treating urogenital tract infection is in need.
In the research of “bio-waves” theory, the present inventor has set up a bacterial wave growth model. Through researching, it is known that this wave is of its intrinsic regulation mechanism: some chemical substances are able to participate the regulation in the bio-wave process, so as to transform an abnormal periodic slow wave into a normal physiological chaotic quick wave, and these kind of substances are known as promoting wave factors. Through separating, purifying and identifying, it is determined that one of the factors is N-acetyl-D-glucosamine, the promoting wave function of which is shown in regulating the coupling oscillation of cellular membrane protein and sugar coating. Many biochemical and physiological processes of the human body need the participation of the promoting wave factors, and it would lead to an abnormal state, if these kind of promoting wave factors are lacking in the living body.
N-acetyl-D-glucosamine is a chemical reagent. From the 1990s, it has been continually used to treat diseases such as pericementittis (WO9102530A1), intestinal inflammation (WO9953929A 1), cornea disease (JP10287570A2), hypertrophy of the prostate (US05116615), organic pathologic changes of lower digestive tract mucous membrane (WO93/1475), etc. as a tissue growth regulation agent (WO18702244), and in cosmetology (JP59013708A2), shampoo preparation (JP2011505A2), etc., but it has not been used in the manufacture of a medicament for treating urogenital tract infection.